Mass Effect: Incarceration
by Commander Klassen
Summary: What Commander Shepard did for the six months she was imprisoned


**Mass Effect Incarceration**

"Joker take us to Earth, I am turning myself in." Shepard stated over comms from the med bay shortly after Admiral Hackett disembarked the Normandy.

Joker expertly guided the Normandy towards earth.

"Alliance Command, SSV Normandy requesting a guide slope, and berth for Vancouver space port," Asked LT Moreau.

"SSV Normandy, berth 2 in Vancouver space port, and there is satellite crossing your current vector, hold tight for 3 minutes."

"SSV Normandy you may proceed, the path is clear and the bed is made. An Alliance security team is waiting at the gate, please cooperate," Came the reply.

LT Moreau powered down the Normandy's primary systems, and coupled up to the ground based ones. The airlock slid open, and three armed soldiers entered the ship.

"Commander Shepard, my name is Lieutenant James Vega, I will be your _baby sitter_ for the next few months. Unfortunately we are going to have to place shackles on you, it's for the public appearances only, if I had my way you would have a parade, not us parading you to the brig."

Just after Shepard and company exited the Normandy, Colonel Marshall of the 31 marines boarded. He approached the flight deck.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, how would I make a ship wide broadcast?" asked the Colonel.

"I'll set it up, and there you go just start speaking," Replied Jeff

"Crew of Commander Shepard, the Alliance would like to thank you for your brave service in ending the collector threat. Anyone of you that wishes to join the Alliance may do so immediately. If any of you that do not wish to join the Alliance will be taken to the location of your choice. Any current Alliance personal can remain attached to the Normandy if they wish,"

"End it LT," The Colonel quietly stated.

"So this will be your home for the next 6 months," James motioned to a fairly large room.

"Not too shabby, but where is the shooting range, dojo, mess… I need to train."

"This entire floor is quarantined you have full run of it. The combat training center is down the hall and to your left, a dojo has been set up with VI trainers, there is a climbing wall set up in there, and a small shooting range for everything but long rifles. Now I know that you're a sniper, and that is why I have looked into you using the long range in the basement. The elevator to your right is locked out on every floor except this one, and the basement. It will be cleared out when you exit the elevator. There is a small kitchen, I understand you enjoy cooking, it will be fully stocked twice a day. During normal working hours I am to follow you everywhere, with the exception of the bathroom.

**February 7th 2187, Wednesday afternoon 1500, Vancouver Long Rifle range, Canada, Earth.**

"Shepard has not moved an inch since she arrived three hours ago." Stated the one security guard monitoring Shepard.

"How many shots has she taken?" asked the other guard.

"360, look at the stack of thermal clips."

"What does her target look like?"

"It has one hole."

"Yeah, one hole, 360 bullets."

"Jeez, she is a machine."

The recoil of her widow presses into her shoulder. She slams the bolt back. The thermal clip flies out. She resets the bolt. And immediately fires another round. This repeats for hours.

**March 15th 2187, Thursday morning 0430, Vancouver Officers Quarters, Canada, Earth.**

Shepard awoke without an alarm, walked over and had a quick shower, dressed into shorts and a t-shirt, she pages her escort, LT Vega.

"So where to today?" asked the Lieutenant.

"The outdoor jogging track," asked Shepard.

Several laps around the track later.

"Hey shep!" came a voice that sounded beside her.

Shepard stopped running and spun in place, see nothing, she remembered that one particular crewmate called her shep, and liked to hide in plain sight. So on a hunch, Shepard called out, "Hello Kasumi."

"Aw how'd you guess?"

"It wasn't that difficult, I mentally ran through my list of contacts, who…

Can appear from thin air;

Are Japanese women;

And calls me 'shep';

…that list turned up only one name, the petite Japanese thief named Kasumi Goto."

"Okay so I'm not the most subtle, but still, it's good to see you aren't just moping around waiting for the inevitable."

"While you are here, I've got a question, it's about your shadow strike power, can you teach me to use it?" asked Shepard.

"Uh yeah, it's not that difficult to learn once you can cloak. You need to cast a mass effect tunnel, to transport yourself behind enemy lines, and while you're in the tunnel, you flip around and slow down, before the tunnel slingshots you back to your starting location; where you quickly break cloak and do massive damage to whomever you have targeted. Although you might not want to return to your starting location after the strike.

"Who's the beefcake over there?" asked Kasumi.

"That is Lieutenant James Vega, he is my protector," replied Shepard.

"Protector of what?" asked Kasumi.

"He protects me from the galaxy. Well mostly angry batarians, but you get the drift," replied Shepard. "Say, when the shit hits the fan will you be ready?"

"For the reapers, yes, but only if beefcake, or Jacob is on the Normandy will I consider re-joining your crazy squad," stated Kasumi.

"Well I'd better get to the climbing wall when it opens, bye Kasumi," Shepard said while glancing at her watch.

"Bye Shep, see you later," Kasumi whispered.

**June 14th 2187, Officer quarters, Vancouver, Canada, Earth**

"What are you going make?" asked James with his stomach growling.

"I'm going to make waffles." Quipped Shepard.

"Can I have some?" asked James, his stomach still growling.

"Absolutely, I'm not gonna say no to a 250lb hungry man." Replied Shepard.

_BZZ BZZ_

"Commander Shepard is requested in the defence committee chambers ASAP, don't worry about her dress code."

"I'm grabbing a bite for the road, we have to go to the defence committee chambers immediately, they said don't bother with getting into your dress blues, they need you now."

END


End file.
